The Rended Oath
by Legacy of Xion
Summary: Kayle, the Judicator, awakens to find that the Institute of War is in ruins and champions are missing. Along with Ahri, the Nine-Tailed Fox, Garen, the Might of Demacia, and Shyvana, the Half-Dragon, the forces of Bandle City, Iona, and Demacia must find the Summoners, save Lux from the clutches of Noxus, and stop the Voidborn before Valoran is brought to ruin.


Author's Note:  
I'll be shipping this as I see fit. I like relationships as it can add a bit of fun - may it be deep romantic feelings, lighthearted romance, or friendships that span continents, I'll have connections as I see fit.  
NOTE: There will be no yaoi pairings. I do not like yaoi. I like yuri but will only ship champs that are not usually shipped at all.  
I'll be doing my best to NOT name names of Summoners, because I want you, the reader, to feel as if you're that particular Summoner. You imagine who is who. It's all up to you. Because this story is for YOU, the reader. For the atrocities wrought, I write this. Go forth, Summoner. See further, into this Rended Oath.

Ships you will see:  
Kayle x Ahri - Will be explained through interaction and dialogue...and uh...might hint Kayle x Morgana for you fans.  
Lux x Ezreal - It's obvious. No, I will not ship either with Taric.  
Garen x Katarina - Because YES.  
Sona x Summoner - whoever wants Sona, you can believe you are shipped with her. Not like Nidalee and Janna fought over some dude, right? ;D  
Caitlyn x Vi - Cupcake.

Thats the ships I have set in stone. If ya'll have any suggestions, either it be a duo/five man team of your favorite champions that you don't see, or want to see some cool combo attacks, let me know!

The Rended Oath

The roof was crumbling. That was the first thing Kayle thought when she opened her eyes. The sheet that covered her body was tattered and ruined, and sitting it, it fell down to reveal her toned body. Frowning, she went for the closet, where her armor was kept. All variations, every single one that the Summoners had made for her, lay there in this room. From her ancient gold and red armor, to the Silver version...her Viridian alteration...Judgement and Battleborn. She bypassed it all to the extremely powerful Aether Wing, that she herself had made. Daedalus had left these designs, and now as she stood and let the armor be place on herself, she frowned. The armor wasn't moving.  
What was going on?

What seemed like an eternity later, she emerged, her armor on. She had to put it on herself, and now stepped outside. Blade sheathed between her wings, she looked up and down the hall. Not many people were awake, but...there. Peeking out from one door was Riven. Kayle took flight and winged down the hall, coming to a hover outside the door. "Riven."  
"Kayle. The Institute..." She frowned. "What has happened?"  
"I am unsure. Get your armor - it is not a good idea, staying apart."  
As Riven went to get dressed, Kayle began rapping on doors harshly, trying to wake the occupants. Some, like Sona, were not there. Worryingly enough, Syndra and Lissandra were missing. Soon enough, a small group of Champions now had gathered. But for the moment, Kayle was worried. Ahri wasn't there. She always was there, she knew it.  
Miss Fortune, adjusting her Arcade outfit. One of the new ones the Summoners had created for her, the pirate hunter had taken a liking to it, plus the never-ending supply of TV's she got to shoot. Quinn and Valor stood with Shyvana. A loud cry and down came Anivia, although she was clad in the Blackfrost form gifted by the Summoners.  
"Kayle."  
"Anivia. Where is Ashe?"  
"I sent her to rouse the men."  
"Is the Institute like this all throughout?"  
The Cryophoenix nodded gravely. "It as if the Summoners, as if these ruins...never existed. Records are gone, the Journals are nothing but air. This building stays together through the sheer force of will, though who's will, I do not know."  
"How can..." Kayle bit off the last of it. Truthfully, she could feel it. That sheer power, the power of someone who refused to let go. The angel landed. "Where is my sister?"  
"Right here."  
Morgana stepped from her own room, not dressed in anything different like herself or Fortune. The door behind them opened, and Riven appeared...in the bunny outfit.  
"Say nothing." She growled. The woman herself stepped towards Kayle, her blade held easy.  
"I say nothing." Morgana said. "But -"  
"What has happened?"  
Ashe had returned. Followed by her husband Tryndamere, and backed by Jax, Jayce, Ezreal, Garen, Jarvan IV, and Xin Zhao, the now larger group was cramped.  
"Everyone out!" Kayle boomed. "We cannot hold a council in such a place. Anivia! Where is Sona and the others?"  
"Here."  
Ahri was with Sona, who looked sleepy. The Nine-Tailed Fox looked grim. "I was on a midnight run when I came around and found the Institute as such. I went and found Sona coming out of -"  
The woman smacked Ahri's shoulder and glared. The fox rolled her eyes. "Anyways. I found Sona and I brought her here." She smoothed her outfit out. "I need to change. These are dirty."  
"A few romps?" Ezreal cracked, grinning.  
"Mudslide." The fox disappeared into a room as Kayle ushered everyone out, letting Ashe lead them. As Ahri exited her room, Kayle glanced briefly. The Popstar outfit that the Summoners had made for her, as a sort of joke against Pentakill. Leaving her well enough alone for now, she directed everyone out, but Ahri took her arm as the rest left. "Kayle. Please."  
Kayle looked at the woman lightly, then pulled her into her room. Ahri looked like she was gonna say something as Kayle slid in behind her, but the Judicator pushed the Gumiho against the wall. Door left open, Kayle pressed her lips to her lover's, cutting off any and all thoughts. She held this for maybe a minute. For all Ahri cared, it could have been an eternity. And as Kayle broke away, Ahri pulled her closer. "What was that for?"  
"I was afraid. The Institute in ruins, and you were not there." She didn't sound as confident as she had before. "Don't do that again."  
The Nine-Tailed Fox held Kayle's face before again kissing her. "Alright."

The rapping of the door made their intimate moment end. They looked over slowly, seeing Sona floating in the door. She looked impatient, and tapped her instrument. The two sighed, and broke apart...but Ahri took kayle's hand. "Now not the time for secrecy."  
Kayle gripped back. "Alright."  
Sona leading the way, they headed out, going towards the Dining Hall...and as they passed through arches and pathways, the desecration of the Institute was as bad as Anivia had briefly said. The ceiling falling apart, banners and flags tattered and burned. Kayle stopped and opened a door. Inside was a Summoner's room. Clad in many different things, what was sadly apparent was the extra set of clothes that were exactly like the ones Sona now wore. The Maven blushed and made to shut the door, but Kayle went in. One of her Summoners too, she ran her hand over the desk, until finding a single thing left. A small stuffed toy, in the shape of a bear. It was more adorable than Annie's, and not as scary and patchworked. Picking it up, Kayle handed it to Sona.  
"You gave this gift last Christmas, didn't you?"  
The woman nodded. leaving the Etwhal to float, she hugged it close to her bosom, tears forming. It was a heartbreaking scene, one that made Ahri hug her friend.  
Kayle let them have the moment, before quietly taking their hands and pulling them out. Sona broke free and continued to lead, the bear now perched between her breasts. For some reason.  
The other two were side by side, and Kayle wondered if she could manually retract the metal covering her wings to show her white wings again. She'd have to ask Heimerdinger; he would know where the switch was.  
Ahri bumped Kayle's shoulder.  
"What are we going to do, Kayle? Can we do anything? No one but us, the Champions, seem to be here...c...could that dis -"  
"No. I was affected, remember? Unless it mutated, there's no reason it should have returned. Nor why no bodies are here. So right now, all we can truly do is gather who we can and discuss it...Plus, Luxanna is missing. And Garen will not be of any real use with Lux gone."  
"The Dauntless Vanguard is crippled." Ahri observed.  
"The Vanguard is crippled."

Sona pushed open the doors. Wordlessly glancing back, she entered, leaving them behind. Ahri made to go, but Kayle held fast. "No. We're going together. No more being apart."  
"...Not like I can argue with the Judicator of the League."


End file.
